Hanami （花見）
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Setelah membantunya (salah satu anggota GoM), Dia menngajakmu untuk hanami bersama dengannya. Hari yang dijanjikan datang. Namun, saat di jalan menuju tempat pertemuan, Kamu bertemu dengan Hanamiya Makoto. dan dia berencana untuk mengecaukan hanami kalian. apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: typo, OOC. untuk chapter awal antara AkashixOC dulu ya.


Namamu Kisaragi (name).

Kamu adalah pelajar di Teiko gakuen, kamu satu kelas dengan Akashi dan merupakan wakil ketua osis.

Kamu diminta membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan osis selama 1 minggu karena dia ada pertandingan basket.

**Hanami ****（花見）****Akashi ver.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, romance, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Akashi POV**

"aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sendirian selama beberapa hari kedepan" Aku terus saja mengutuk pekerjaan yang lumayan menumpuk untuk 1 minggu kedepan.

Aku memang bersikeras untuk menyelesaikannya agar tidak membebankan pekerjaanku kepada (name) untuk minggu depan .

Tapi selama seminggu kedepan team basket akan mengadakan pertandingan dan Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan team terbaikku.

Aku menarik napas panjang, capek sekali rasanya, mungkin Aku memang harus meminta bantuannya.

"tok tok tok" Pintu ruang osis diketuk, tanpa perlu menyuruhnya masuk, dia akan masuk sendiri.

"konnichiwa, Kaichou" sapa (name) sambil tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan mengulas sedikit senyuman kepadanya.

"bagaimana hari ini" tanyaku saat dia sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"hari ini tidak ada masalah, hanya Haizaki-kun saja yang kembali menghajar siswa saat jam istirahat tadi" jelasnya seraya membuka catatan harian osis yang selalu dibawanya.

"Haizaki lagi" itu bocah tidak capek-capeknya bikin masalah.

"oh iya (name) 1 minggu kedepan, Aku tidak akan kesini, jadi bisa kau menggantikan tugasku selama seminggu" tanyaku aka perintah.

"umn... tidak masalah, memangnya apa yang harus ku kerjakan" tanya gadis itu,

Aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi tumpukan pekerjaan osis sampai minggu depan, dia membaca lembaran itu, dan jawabannya

"nanti akan saya kerjakan, mengenai proposal untuk festival sekolah akan saya bicarakan dengan Kuze-kun dan kalau pekerjaan yang lain mungkin bisa saya kerjakan sendiri"

Aku bersyukur punya wakil seperti dia, tidak banyak bicara, tegas dan ya lembut juga sih.

Tapi sisi lembut dan senyumannya itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

**Reader POV**

Tugas seminggu dari Kaichou akan ku laksanakan dengan sebaik mungkin, tidak mungkin kan Aku akan mengecewakan orang yang ku suka selama 1 tahun ini.

"ya baguslah, kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Jangan sampai mengecewakanku" perintah Akashi, Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti

.

.

Selama 1 minggu, ku kerjakan semua tugas itu dengan dibantu oleh anggota osis yang lain, mulai dari proposal, mengawasi para siswa, mengamati kebersihan lingkungan, dan lain-lain. Bahkan uang proposal untuk festival sudah kami terima.

"pasti dia akan senang" ucapku gembira

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, "bagaimana (name)" tanya Akashi yang sudah duduk di kursi kekuasaannya.

Aku kembali membuka buku catatan harian osis "proposal sudah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah dan uang untuk pelaksanaan festival sudah ada di tangan Yuna-san, terus selama seminggu ini seluruh siwa tetap tertib seperti biasa" jelasku panjang lebar,

"tapi..."

"Haizaki-kun tambah brutal" entah kenapa Aku lemas saat mengatakan hal yang terakhir.

"soal Haizaki nanti Aku akan urus" ucap Akashi enteng.

"b-baiklah".

Dia mengukir sebuah senyuman, meyakinkanku agar percaya pada perkataan Akashi. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah, terima kasih selama seminggu ini. Kau mengerjakannya sesuai harapanku" dia hanya menatapku, Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"ah...apa kau senggang minggu depan" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"ummm...sepertinya iya, ada apa Akashi-kun" tanyaku penasaran.

"baguslah, Aku ingin mengajakmu hanami bersamaku minggu depan. Yah untuk beristirahat sejenak" jawab Akashi tenang,

Mungkin mukaku sekarang sudah sedikit merona mendengar perkataannya barusan, bagaimana tidak, seorang seito kaichou yang paling ditakuti sekaligus kapten team basket mengajak seorang perempuan untuk hanami bersamanya.

Hello, semua orang tau kalau dia selalu menolak surat cinta yang selalu dia terima hampir setiap hari, Akashi bahkan belum pernah punya pacar dan sekarang dia mengajakku hanami bersamanya minggu depan. Oh _kami-sama_ mimpi apa Aku semalam.

"bagaimana" tanyanya lagi.

Entah kenapa jantungku sekarang udah dag dig dug "b-boleh saja" jawabku sekenanya.

Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "baiklah kita ketemu hari minggu di taman jam 9 pagi, jangan sampai telat" perintah Akashi.

"h-hai"

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hari yang dijanjikan pun datang, Kamu segera berangkat menuju taman tempat pertemuanmu dan Akashi. Kamu melihat jam tanganmu "15 menit lagi".

Kamu tergesa-gesa menuju taman, tanpa sengaja kamu bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki yang kamu ketahui bernama Hanamiya Makoto. Yang kamu ingat tentangnya adalah dia merupakan salah satu anggota dari tim yang dikalahkan oleh klub basket minggu lalu.

"h-hei, kalau jalan itu liat-liat dong" serunya kesal.

Kamu membungkukkan badan meminta maaf, "m-maaf Aku sedang terburu-buru" ucapmu dengan cepat.

Hanamiya memperhatikanmu, kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya, "he? Kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kencan ya" tanyanya.

Kamu langsung mengangkat wajahmu dan menggeleng, "b-bukan kok" jawabmu gugup.

"he? Terus kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu, huh?".

"e-etto..." kamu tidak mungkin kan bilang kalau kamu akan hanami atau kencan bersama dengan seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"A-aku...A-akashi-kun hanya ingin bertemu untuk membicarakan tentang latihan basket kok" jawabmu cepat.

Kamu melihat jam tanganmu, tidak ingin menunggu jawaban Hanamiya kamu langsung melangkah pergi.

Melihat kamu meninggalkannya, Hanamiya meraih pergelangan tanganmu, "chotto...maksudmu Akashi Seijurou dari club basket Teiko".

Belum sempat kamu mau menjawab, dia sudah menyeringai nakal. "sepertinya hari ini tidak akan membosankan seperti biasanya" pikirnya.

"baguslah, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku bicarakan dengannya juga. Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu" ujar Hanamiya.

Dia melepaskanmu. "Karena itu bukan kencan, seharusnya tidak ada masalah, kan?".

"he? E-etto..." kamu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena kamu tidak mungkin kaburkan. Pemuda itu pasti akan menangkapmu lagi.

Kamu kembali memperhatikan jam tanganmu, sudah jam 9 lewat.

"gawat sudah jam segini. Akashi-kun pasti tidak senang kalau Aku terlambat" pikirmu.

Karena kamu dari tadi diam saja, Hanamiya menarik tanganmu untung berjalan bersamanya.

"kau terlalu lama berpikir? Bukannya kau sudah terlambat? Hora, kalian akan bertemu dimana? Akashi sepertinya bukan type orang yang suka menunggu, atau ini benar-benar kencan, huh?".

Hanamiya menanyaimu bertubi-tubi. Kamu tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kan kalau kalian akan bertemu ditaman. Akashi bukan type orang yang mau diganggu dalam hal pribadi.

"Aku harus lepas dari Hanamiya-san, tapi bagaimana caranya?" kamu terus berpikir.

"ah, Aku tau".

"kami akan bertemu di kafe" jawabmu bohong. Hanamiya menyeringai, dia terlihat mempercayai ucapanmu barusan.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disana, Hanamiya Makoto" seringai menghiasai wajahmu sekarang.

"ayo cepat" dia menarik tanganmu untuk berjalan menuju kafe yang tak jauh dari tempat kalian.

kalian masuk ke tempat itu, hal yang pertama Hanamiya lakukan adalah melihat-lihat sekeliling kafe.

"sepertinya dia terlambat" ucapnya.

"tidak biasanya" pikir Hanamiya.

"m-mungkin, Akashi-kun sedang ada urusan sebentar" jawabmu meyakinkannya.

Kamu berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, "mungkin kau mau memesan minuman dulu, Hanamiya-san" tanyamu.

"ah, tidak usah" jawabnya kasar.

Mungkin sekarang dia sedang kesal, dan sekarang waktunya kamu menjalankan rencanamu, yaitu MENINGGALKANNYA.

Kamu berhenti dan membiarkan Hanamiya berjalan lebih jauh. kamu mundur kebelakang, membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"hoi me-" Hanamiya membalikkan badannya dan menemukanmu sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"dia membohongiku" batinnya. Dia segera mengejarmu. Kamu sudah di luar kafe, dan segera menuju taman yang tak jauh dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah, Hanamiya meraih pergelangan tanganmu, yang mencoba kabur darinya "Oi, oi, berhenti bercanda. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa yang kau bersembunyi, Ha?" teriaknya di depan wajahmu.

Saat itu, tangan lain menyentuh pundakmu dan itu adalah Akashi. "Dia jelas tidak ingin bersamamu, Hanamiya Makoto. Ada ide lain?" ia dengan tenang berbicara kepada Hanamiya.

Kamu menengok ke arah Akashi dan sangat terkejut, "A-akashi-kun". Kamu melihat Hanamiya dan melepas tanganmu dari genggamannya. Akashi menarikmu agar berada disampingnya.

"akhirnya dia datang juga" pikir Hanamiya gembira.

"A-apa? Dia yang membawaku bersama dengannya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku bicarakan denganmu" Akashi hanya diam agar Hanamiya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"mungkin kalau di saat kau sendiri kali ya" ujar Hanamiya, dia menyeringai misterius.

Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi apa kau hari ini kencan dengan (name)-chan? Sayang sekali padahal hari ini Aku sedang pacaran dengannya lho" ucap Hanamiya dengan santainya.

Kamu hanya cengo, sejak kapan kamu pacaran dengan seorang Hanamiya Makoto. Padahal kamu dan dia baru saja bertemu tadi dan kamu belum menyebutkan nama.

Hanamiya menelan kembali kata-katanya diam-diam, dia menyeringai puas. "Jadi dengan kata lain, kau menyuruhku untuk pergi? Sok pintar. Tapi ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir kalian akan bertemu denganku hari ini, hari yang menyenangkan datang juga!" pikiran Hanamiya.

Akashi hanya diam, tidak ingin menanggapi kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu, "baik-baik, Aku akan pergi" ujarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kalian.

"enjoy your date, Akashi Seijurou" seru Hanamiya.

Kau menarik napas lega saat Hanamiya meninggalkan kalian, tapi melihat Akashi yang sejak tadi auranya sudah tidak mengenakkan, kamu merasa sedikit takut, "A-akashi-kun".

Pemuda scarlet itu menatap kearahmu dan tersenyum tipis, "apa Aku membuatmu takut, (name)" tanyanya. Sikapnya sudah kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Dia tampaknya mengganggumu, jadi Aku...ummm... Apakah dia seseorang yang kau kenal? Seorang mantan pacar, mungkin? Sepertinya, Hanamiya memiliki beberapa dendam terhadapku".

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu, "Aku tidak mengenal pemuda itu, Akashi-kun, dan kamu tidak membuatku takut. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia melakukan sesuatu kepadamu" jawabmu meyakinkan pemuda scarlet itu.

"jadi dia bukan mantan pacarmu" tanyanya lagi.

Kamu sweatdrop "tentu saja bukan".

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu. Nah, kita sekarang ada disini. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati secangkir kopi dulu" tawarnya.

Kamu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Akashi menuntunmu menuju meja terdekat diluar kafe, katanya agar pemandangannya lebih menarik. Kamu duduk di depan Akashi dan tak lama pelayanpun datang, "anda mau pesan apa, Akashi-sama" tanya pelayan wanita itu.

Mungkin ini kafe langganan Akashi jadi pelayan itu mengenalnya. "kopi tanpa gula dan tolong kasih sedikit susu". Pelayan itu mengangguk dan beralih kepadamu,

"cappucino dan strawbarry short cake" jawabmu sopan.

"mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu meninggalkan kalian.

Untuk mengisi kesunyian yang melanda saat menunggu pelayan itu kembali kamu memulai pembicaraan "e-etto, Akashi-kun bagaimana kau tau Aku ada disini" tanyamu.

Dia mengeluarkan handphone miliknya, "GPS" jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Aku sedikit khawatir karena kau tidak datang 15 menit sesuai jadwal yang kita rencanakan minggu lalu, jadi kupikir kau ada sedikit masalah. Karena itu Aku mencarimu" jelas Akashi

Kamu hanya mengangguk. Dia menghela napas pelan, "seharusnya kemarin kau menerima tawaranku untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau menolaknya. Sepertinya lain kali Aku harus memaksamu ya (name) dan tidak akan ada penolakan lagi".

kamu menarik napas pasrah "baik, Aku memang salah Akashi-kun. Aku minta maaf" ujarmu membungkuk sedikit. Tanpa kau sadari Akashi tersenyum penih arti.

"tapi terima kasih telah menolongku, mungkin kalau Akashi-kun tidak datang Aku tidak bisa lepas dari Hanamiya-san" lanjutmu.

"Aku harap bocah itu tidak mengganggu kita lagi, kalau dia melakukannya lagi Aku tidak akan memberinya ampun" ucapnya. Akashi tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkanmu.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan kalian pun datang, "saa... ayo kita nikmati hari ini sebanyak mungkin yang kita bisa" ucapnya.

"un.." Kamu hanya mengangguk. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, kalian menikmati pesanan masing-masing.

"oishii na..." komentarmu saat potongan kue pertama masuk ke mulutmu. Akashi hanya diam dan menikmati kopi yang dia pesan.

Pemandangan di sekitar kalian sangat indah, pohon sakura yang mekar di seberang kafe menambah rasa nyaman sambil menikmati makanan ringan dari tempat duduk kalian.

Kamu memperhatikan bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran karena tertiup angin. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirmu, "kireii na" komentarmu.

Akshi memperhatikanmu dan berhenti menyeruput kopinya, " (name) " panggilnya.

Kamu menoleh ke arahnya, "ada apa, Akashi-kun" tanyamu.

Dia tidak berbicara, hanya menunjuk ke arah mulutmu. Kamu yang tidak paham memperhatikan arah telunjuk pemuda itu. jarimu menyusuri bibirmu dan berhenti di ujung bibir sebelah kanan. Ternyata ada sedikit krim disana. Kamu segera menghapusnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, dia memindah kursinya kesampingmu. Kamu hanya membiarkannya, dan mengambil potongan terakhir kue strawberry punyamu. Saat potongan kue itu akan melincur kemulutmu, tanganmu di tarik oleh pemuda scarlet itu. kamu yang kaget melihat kearahnya, tanpa bertanya kamu sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia melahap potongan terakhir itu.

"enak juga" komentarnya, mukamu terasa panas seketika. Sekarang Akashi malah terkekeh pelan melihat wajahmu yang bersemu merah.

Dia mengecek sesuatu di handphonenya, "apa kau mau menikmati melihat sakura sekarang atau kita pergi ke matsuri terlebih dahulu" tanyanya.

"ummm...bagaimana kalau kita pergi matsuri terlibih dahulu Akashi-kun, sepertinya menyenangkan" jawabmu.

"baiklah, ayo pergi".

.

.

.

Kalian berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tak jauh dari kafe tersebut. Sesuai dengan prediksi, Ada banyak orang yang datang ke festival dan itu jelas membuat Akashi berpikir dengan orang sebanyak ini kemungkin kalian bisa terpisahkan didalam kerumunan.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan (name), dengan jumlah orang sebanyak ini, akan lebih aman berpegang pada satu sama lain," kata Akashi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Kamu sedikit memerah mendengar kata-katanya. Pada awalnya agak ragu-ragu, tapi melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang semakin banyak, akhirnya kamu menerima uluran tangan Akashi "b-baiklah".

Dia menautkan jemarinya ke jemarimu "Pegang erat-erat" tersenyum padamu meyakinkan.

Seperti yang diharapkan, arus orang-orang semakin kuat, tapi keterampilan Akashi sebagai point guard memungkinkan dia untuk membimbingmu melalui kerumunan dengan mudahnya.

Hal itu lebih mudah untuk kalian bergerak ke dekat toko-toko. Akashi mengajakmu ke tempat penjual ikan mas "mau mencoba menangkap beberapa ikan mas, (name)?" tanyanya.

"entahlah, Akashi-kun...mungkin Aku tidak akan mendapatkannya" jawabmu terkekeh pelan.

"tapi Aku akan mencobanya".

Si penjual menyerahkan dua buah jaring yang terbuat dari kertas kepadamu. Kamu menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Akashi, pemuda itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"kamu juga boleh berpartisipasi, Akashi-kun" ucapmu seraya tersenyum manis.

"ayo menangkapnya bersama".

Setelah memikirkan hal itu beberapa menit, akhirnya pemuda scarlet itu menerima jaring itu. "tapi kau duluan, (name)".

Di sisi lain, Hanamiya terlihat sangat frustasi. Tidak melakukan sesuatu membuatnya merasa kesal. Sampai Akhirnya dia melihat rambut merah Akashi. Dia menyeringai senang dan mendekati kalian berdua.

"sedang menikmati kencanmu, Akashi" bisik Hanamiya di sebelah Akashi.

Mata Akashi membulat, lalu menoleh Hanamiya yang masih memasang senyuman khas miliknya. Pemuda scarlet itu memandang tajam kearah pemuda ravens itu.

"seperti yang kau lihat...terima kasih karena kau tidak mengganggu kami sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Jadi, Aku akan berterima kasih lagi jika kau tidak mengganggu selama seharian penuh" ucap Akashi.

Tapi Hanamiya malah mengacuhkan kata-katanya dan berfokus kepadamu, "Awww, lihat itu! Itu wanita bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa menangkap ikan! HAHAHA Kau tahu, kau harus membuangnya dan berkencan dengan saya sebagai gantinya," kata Hanamiya sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Akashi.

"Aku sudah tertarik kepadamu sejak lama lho, Akashi".

Sebenarnya kamu sudah mengkap 2 ekor ikan mas tanpa mengganti jaring pertama yang tadi kamu dapatkan. Tapi mendengar perkataan Hanamiya barusan, kamu melepas kembali ke-2 ikan itu.

"memangnya ada masalah, kalau Aku tidak bisa menangkapnya, Hanamiya-san" tanyamu ketus.

"he? Itu artinya kau bodoh" jawab pemuda ravens itu sambil tertawa.

Kamu hanya tersenyum kecil, "ya tidak masalah sih kalau kau mau memanggilku apa, tapi bisa kau tidak mengganggu kami" ucapmu.

"Cih, kau perempuan yang membosankan," sindirnya.

kemudian Hanamiya berbalik kepada Akashi, "Kenapa kau setuju untuk -?!" Dia sangat terkejut saat ia merasakan logam tipis yang dingin berada di lehernya.

"A-Apa -?" Akashi terus menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak ingat untuk memerintahkanmu agar menghina kencanku. Jika kau menghargai nyawamu ... kenali tempatmu." Katanya dengan nada serius dan mentap tajam Hanamiya.

Jika kata-kata bisa membunuh, jika penglihatan bisa membunuh ... Hanamiya mungkin telah mati beberapa ratus kali.

Tatapan dan cara bicara Akashi sudah cukup untuk menakut-nakuti akal sehat dari seorang Hanamiya Makoto.

"Apakah dia serius-?! Tidak, orang ini-!" Dia menelan ludah pahit di tenggorokannya.

Akashi berpaling kepadamu dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, "ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain, (name). tidak sehat berada di dekat orang-orang yang menjijikkan," katanya.

Kamu menatap Akashi dan tersenyum "b-baiklah", kemudian kamu melihat kearah Hanamiya yang sepertinya sekarang sudah membatu ditempat.

"jangan mengganggu kami lagi, Hanamiya-san" serumu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Akashi membawa kamu ke sebuah toko penjual topeng. "Apa kau mau satu, (name)?" tanyanya.

"umm ..." kamu melihat topeng-topeng itu dan mengambil sebuah topeng berbentuk wajah rubah,

"hai, Kore, bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi-kun?" tanyamu.

Dia tersenyum lembut dan membantumu memakai topeng itu. "Aku pikir kau terlihat bagus menggunakannya, dan topeng merupakan bagian dari semangat festival. Kau mau membantuku memilih salah satu, (name)?".

kamu tersenyum dan melihat-lihat topeng-topeng itu lagi "bagaimana dengan ini".

kamu mengambil topeng berbentuk oni (iblis besar gendut dengan seluruh badan berwarna merah). Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Akashi saat kamu menyerahkan topeng itu. sebelum pemuda itu mengambilnya kamu meletakkan topeng itu kembali "hanya bercanda" ucapmu terkekeh pelan.

Kamu mengambil topeng rubah seperti punyamu dan menyerahkannya kepada Akashi "kau cocok memakai ini, Akashi-kun".

"Topeng pasangan, eh?" pikirnya sambil mengenakan masker ke sisi wajahnya.

"selanjutnya kita mau kemana, (name)?" tanya pemuda scarlet itu.

Kamu mengenakan topeng ke sisi wajahmu "umm ... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke penjual permen, kita bisa membeli permen kapas" katamu tersenyum.

Kalian menuju penjual permen kapas, "kau mau satu, Akashi-kun" tanyamu.

Akashi menatap permen kapas itu penasaran karena dia tidak pernah memakannya selama ini. Dia memang tidak begitu suka dengan permen.

"Yah, hanya jika kau menyuapiku, (name)," ujarnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Kamu mengerjapkan matamu sesaat, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. "menyuapinya"pikirmu.

setelah beberapa menit, wajahmu bersemu merah. "e-etto ... b-baiklah" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutmu.

Penjual itu memberikan permen kapas kepadamu, setelah itu kalian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kalian duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sakura.

"e-etto ..." kamu sangat gugup untuk melakukannya.

kamu mengambil sedikit permen itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Akashi "h-hai, k-kore".

mulutnya menyeringai saat ia menerima permen kapas itu. Akashi memegang pergelangan tanganmu dan memasukkan permen itu kemulutnya.

"Meskipun Aku hanya bercanda, tapi terima kasih sudah menghiburku, (name). Seperti yang kukira, permen itu sedikit terlalu manis pengalaman pertama yang menyenangkan untuk disuapi oleh seorang gadis yang bersemu merah berlebihan".

wajahmu sangat merona mendengar pengatakannya. kamu sangat malu mengetahui hal itu "s-sou ka ...".

"Aku minta maaf sudah menjahilimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau menikmati hari ini, (name)? Aku mengajakmu hari ini untuk berterima kasih karena telah membantuku menyelesaikan tugas osis selama Aku tidak ada minggu lalu. Aku harap kau bisa bersantai dan menikmatinya ... bahkan di saat bersama denganku" lanjutnya.

Kamu menengadah ke atas dan memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Akashi-kun" katamu,

kemudian kamu menatap Akashi dan tersenyum manis "Aku menikmati hari ini, Akashi-kun".

"arigatou ne".

"demo, ya jika Akashi-kun ingin ... bercanda denganku juga tidak apa".

Akashi menatapmu, terkejut, "Ara, kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu kepadaku, (name)." Dia tertawa sedikit.

"sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, Aku akan menambah tugasmu" Kamu hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba shooting game sebentar?" tanyanya.

Kamu mengangguk, "Ya, tentu".

Dia menggandeng tanganmu dan menuju kios shooting game. "Hadiah apa yang ingin kau inginkan, (name)?" tanyanya berbisik dekat telinga Anda.

Kamu melihat hadiah dari permainan itu "umm ..." matamu menemukannya dan "bagaimana tentang itu?" kamu menunjuk boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna putih.

"sesuai permintaan" Dia mendekati pemilik kios dan membayar untuk ronde. Dengan tenang, ia bersiap untuk mendapatkan boneka itu.

Pemilik mencibir Akashi, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa tidak mungkin untuk merobohkan boneka itu dengan hanya tiga tembakan.

"boneka itu tidak begitu mudah tersingkir dari - "

Pemilik itu jawdrop saat Akashi menembak jatuh boneka itu hanya dengan satu kali tembakan. Akashi berbalik kepada si pemilik kios game, "Aku tidak akan membutuhkan putaran berikutnya. Kami akan mengambil itu,"

Pemilik masih terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, dan kemudian ia menyerahkan boneka padamu. "i-ini hadiah anda" katanya.

"arigatou Oji-san" ucapmu senang.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, "arigatou, Akashi-kun" dia tersenyum lembut.

Akashi tersenyum puas, melihat kamu bahagia. "Dewa, ayo pergi" dia kembali menggandeng tangamu yang bebas.

"kemana, Akashi-kun" tanyamu mengikutinya.

"ke tempat yang bagus. Tempat itu tenang dan memiliki pemandangan paling indah dari pohon-pohon sakura," jawabnya. kamu mengangguk setuju.

Akashi membawamu ke sebuah tangga batu yang mengarah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Setelah mengikuti jalan yang sempit , kalian akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Akashi membersihkan bangku kayu sebelum mengizinkanmu duduk. Di samping bangku kayu itu terdapat satu pohon sakura yang lebat yang berada di sebelah kanan dan sebuah lampu taman disebelah kiri.

Akashi melirik arlojinya , "Sudah waktunya" Kamu menatapnya bingung , bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Tapi, sebelum kamu kamu bertanya –

PSSSSSS! PSSSSS! PSSSSS! BOOM!

PSSSSS! PSSSSS! BOOM! BOOM!

Di depan mu terdapat pandangan magis, di bawah terlihat bunga warna-warni bermekaran. sementara dari kejauhan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan bagai awan pastel pink dan kelopak salju yang menari karena angin malam.

Lampu-lampu di festival matsuri menambahkan kehidupan di bawah. Kembang api juga datang ke langit dengan warna yang berbeda untuk berpesta.

PSSSSSS! PSSSSS ! PSSSSS ! BOOM !

PSSSSS! PSSSSS ! BOOM ! BOOM !

Hari ini, kamu berbagi pengalaman dengan Akashi Seijurou. agar pemuda itu bisa menghargai dan tidak pernah lupa untuk sisa hidupnya.

Cara matamu berbinar malam itu "kireii na" ujarmu pelan.

Caramu tersenyum manis kepadanya, "terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini, Akashi-kun".

Dia membalas senyumanmu dengan tersenyum tulus, "seharusnya, Aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu (name)".

Akashi mendekat kepadamu "terima kasih,(name)" sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di dahimu. Kamu hanya tersenyum manis.

seorang Akashi seijurou tidak akan pernah lupa tentang hanami tahun ini : yang ia habiskan bersama denganmu.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

**Mimi: hello minna-san jumpa lagi dengan kami berdua**

**Haruki: benar sekali, untuk cerita kali ini kami akan mengadakan poting para reader untuk siapa di antara anggota GoM yang akan ada di chapter depan.**

**Mimi: jadi kami mohon bimbingannya dan sarannya di kotak review ya.**

**Haruki: semakin banyak polingnya maka dia yang akan ada di chapter selanjutnya dengan alur cerita yang berbeda dan konsepnya tetap tentang Hanami oke.**

**Mimi: para pembaca juga bisa request bagaimana konsep alur cerita bagi setiap karakter untuk selanjutnya**

**Mimi-Haruki: minna-san mind to RnR please**


End file.
